1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame support for a rack or a switchgear cabinet, having an electrification arrangement, which is combined with at least one frame leg or profiled mounting element, for supplying and/or removing electrical current to or from devices which can be connected with the frame support.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A frame support is taught by German Patent Reference DE 37 06 797 A1. In this known frame support, hollow vertical supports and hollow horizontal supports, which are connected by extension channels with the frame support and have an identical profile cross section as the vertical supports, wherein hollow spaces of the vertical supports and horizontal supports provide as much cable guidance space as possible for conducting electrical cables placed in them. On the other hand, with frame supports for switchgear cabinets, racks or workplace systems with table structures used in connection with information technology in particular, it is helpful to keep the frame legs of the smallest possible size, but with the greatest amount of stability and, in connection with a switchgear cabinet, for example, to utilize the interior for installing devices in an as unlimited as possible way.
As German Patent Reference DE 40 13 370 A1 shows, in the field of electrical installation technology cable conduits exist, which have a cover, in which contact rails are conducted, which are embedded in the linear direction in an insulating material. Installed devices, which can contact with the installation rails, are snapped onto the arrangement.
Various frame supports for switchgear cabinets, i.e. inter alia also cabinets for information technology apparatus, are shown in German Patent References DE 33 44 598 A1, DE 44 39 551 A and DE 196 47 814 A1, wherein in view of simple varied assembly options the frame legs, as well as the line-up or sealing, are optimized.